


Служебный роман

by Longways



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, PWP, Poems, Romance, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longways/pseuds/Longways
Summary: Дженсен — боссДжаред — его секретарь





	

Дверь приоткрыв, Джей тихонько вошёл в кабинет.  
— Зверски устал за неделю, что сил больше нет.  
Босс за столом благодарно глядит на него.  
— Да, мы устали, но стоило это того.

Чудный контракт заключили сегодня они.  
— Выпьем давай мы за сделку. Нам виски плесни.  
Джаред подходит, из шкафа John Walker берёт.  
Чувствует он, что сегодня своё он возьмёт.

Жидкость янтарная льётся в стаканы. Ура.  
— Если б не ты, Джей… Нет лучше секретаря.  
Дженсен неспешно навстречу ему встаёт,  
Джаред на все условновности тут же плюёт:

С головой в омут, в аду теперь им гореть.  
Пофиг, не в силах он больше ждать и терпеть…  
Галстук развязан, и на пол рубашка летит.  
— Джаред, хочу тебя очень давно…  
И пряжка звенит.

Эмоции хлещут рекою, льют через край,  
Б **у** хает сердце о рёбра. Вдыхай, выдыхай.  
— Дженсен, ты босс, но я чувствую больше к тебе.  
Лишь год назад и представить не мог я себе,

Что будут такие волненья, подобны моим,  
Так ведь хочу назвать тебя только своим.  
Джаред частит, чтобы сказать всё, что задумал,  
Пока ещё может, пока ещё не передумал.

Не верит, что времени море теперь впереди.  
Точка невозвращения пройдена, всё позади,  
Там же остались волненья, сомненья и страх,  
Что никогда не держать ему Дженса в руках:

Как-то ответит ему человек, который любим,  
Который прекрасен, умён, неповторим.  
А оказалось всё правильно, верно, надёжно:  
Совпали как пазлы. И разве такое возможно?..

Да, так бывает. И это ль не счастье, что он  
Не может никак сдержаться теперь — он влюблён.  
Брюки сползают под ловкими босса руками,  
Рубашка трещит и падает с плеч лоскутами.

Дженс приседает, снимает ботинок — довольно.  
— Смазка… А, к чёрту! Давай уже так.  
— Будет больно.  
Джаред не может терпеть — так охота его  
Внутрь, в себя, только Дженса, как никого.

Шорох бумаг — прочь со стола их долой.  
Джаред сгибает колено — бери, я весь твой…  
Дженс благодарен, он пальцы смочил — подготовить,  
Джаред не хочет эмоций и слов экономить:

Вверх падаётся на член Дженса тяжёлый, большой,  
Стонет, кричит.  
— Шумный, чертяка.  
— Я твой.  
Дорвался он до запретного и долгожданного.  
Дженсен чеканит толчки снова и заново,

Гладит руками плоский живот, бёдра и грудь.  
— Больше не быть тебе одному, позабудь.  
Тянется за поцелуем к Дженсену Джаред,  
Тот наклоняется медленно очень и дарит,

Сжимает в руках шелковистость волос и трётся  
Грудью о грудь, кожей о кожу… Джей подаётся  
Ближе, вперёд.  
— Какой же ты тесный и очень горячий.  
Давай-ка уедем, лишь ты и я? Тебя спрячу,

Чтобы никто не посмел теперь на тебя взглянуть.  
— Какой же ты собственник, Дженсен, нет уж, забудь.  
Не будем скрываться, пусть отныне все о нас знают.  
Дженсен ликует, толкается глубже… Кончает.

Джей прогибается, сил нет уже больше терпеть,  
И Дженсен даёт ему вслед за собой улететь.  
Сперма фонтаном брызжет из Джея искристым…  
Оба покрыты тёплым и серебристым.

И улыбаются счастливо, умиротворённо,  
Дженс нагибается, снова целует довольно:  
— Завтра же в отпуск. Вместе. Вдвоём. Ты и я.  
— Согласен.  
— Там и поженимся.  
— Будем — семья.


End file.
